


To Try Again

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression, Allusions to abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Harm to Children, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning away, Andromeda begins to descend the stairs in the hall. She suddenly stops and looks to Harry. "You are welcome to stay the night, but I want you gone after that. I do not need people figuring out that you've come to hide out here." She tells him.</p><p>Harry bows his head, staring into the small slumbering face in his arms. Tightening the hold on the baby, Severus, Harry whispers "I know." Never is he a welcome guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Try Again

 

Hood pulled well over his face, Harry solemnly makes his way across the desolate landscape of the destroyed Hogwarts grounds. He goes unnoticed, an obscure wizard. Harry finds himself feeling grateful for the robe Neville had lent him. It was much easier to help return Hogwarts to its former glory when people don't realize who you are. He had told his friends that he would go to retrieve Snape's body from the shrieking shack. It was the least he could do for the man, after everything he'd done for Harry and the light. Slipping past the tree roots, Harry drops into the dank room bellow. Abruptly Harry freezes, in front of him he sees of several shadowed figures surrounding the dead body of Severus Snape.

His heart leaping, Harry shouts "Get away from him!" The dark bodies ignore him, but before he can pull out his wand, an unnatural sounding chant rises from the figures. A bright, blinding light overwhelms Snape's body; shielding his face with his arm, Harry squeezes his eyes shut. Unable to see, the teenager can only stand in his spot and curse himself for being too slow. Finally, when the light's faded away, Harry cautiously peels his eye open. Eyes darting about the room, he finds the mysterious figures gone and where Snape's body once was, a young infant, just a little smaller than his godson Teddy, engulfed in a dark cloth lays.

The child's wide dark eyes abruptly turn to ones of anguish. The child's lip only wobbles for a moment, before heart breaking sobs erupt from the little one's body in shuddering gasps. Racing to the child, Harry scoops the little one in his arms, vaguely noticing the cloth he's swathed in is a robe. Harry tries to pet the boy's gently curled black hair, but the child pushes against Harry's ministrations. A garble of sounds came from the child's mouth, but Harry is only capable of interpreting 'no' and 'away'. He begins to bounce the child, in hopes of calming him, as he had thought the babe slowly begins to tire himself out. Eventually, the child falls boneless in Harry's arms; his tiny chest heaving from his exertion. Glancing down, Harry was suddenly drawn into depth-less black eyes. An image of his scowling Potion Master comes to his mind's eye.

"Prof-fessor?" Harry splutters. The infant gives a tiny noise, squirming away from Harry's body. Gaping at the infant, Harry mutters "How...? Pomfrey, I can take you to Pomfrey! Or the Headmistress they can fix this!" The teenager finishes in an almost shrill tone. A sudden, fearful cry erupts from the infant's lips. Cradling the baby, Harry takes a deep breath before whispering "What's wrong?" The child gives a desperate whine, shaking his head. Little fingers reach for Harry's cloak, clinging to the fabric; he tries to use it as leverage in his effort to sit up. Feeling an indescribable emotion at his old professor's determination to make _him_ of all people understand, Harry shifted his hold on the babe; bringing a hand large enough to encompass the small waist, to hold up the infant's weak back. Severus Snape scowls at Harry for all of a second before placing two small satin hands on either rough cheek. Leveling his stare with the infant, Harry gasps as he feels his mind being penetrated.

XxXxX

_"I wish that greasy git would just die!" An unknown student hisses._

_"He's a death eater! Why hasn't the old man killed him yet?" An angry order member growls._

_"Go drown yourself Snivellus!" A young Peter Pettigrew shouts._

XxXxX

The images fade away, leaving Harry gasping for breath as his heart beats erratically from the emotionally charged memories. He is a bit more than surprised Severus remembers so much, but he is absolutely shocked the infant can still do legilimency.

"Eh!" The little infant whines squirming in his grip as another image, much like the first fills, his mind. Harry hushes the infant, cradling him close. When Severus settles, Harry find his mind drifting to what might happen to Severus if everyone knows he is alive...even if everyone knows Snape was a spy for the light, it is easier to honor someone you didn't like as a hero if they are dead. A grim thought comes to Harry, what if someone tries to take the life of a helpless infant Severus Snape? What if the very family they place him with, (if this cannot be fixed, which Harry is beginning to believe will be the case) tries to kill Severus? There will be very little Harry can do then. A guilty feeling settles in Harry's heart, after all this man did for his mother and him was Harry really going to abandon him to an unknown fate?

Staring down at the infant with a sad frown Harry whispers "I think I understand." Sighing, Harry runs a finger across the babe's unblemished cheek. The child's gaze lifts and he stares back at him with wide, wary eyes. "Maybe in a few years people could be okay with you being alive, when there wounds have had time to heal." Harry tells the infant, bringing him closer. He reaches out putting one of his fingers in the miniscule hand, instantly it clamps down on it with all it's weak strength. "I must say Professor, you make a cute baby." Harry smirks; the little face scrunches and turns a mild shade of red, but before he can unleash a howling scream Harry is shushing him rubbing small circles on the baby's bare back. Harry smiles, he is surprised by the protective urge he feels for the infant. Maybe, he can use it to his, and Severus's benefit. Harry is going to have little hope of the quiet life he's dreamed of since he was a child, in post-war Wizarding Britain. He can come back later, when things are calm and when people ask him why he disappeared he can proudly display Severus and tell them all this war-orphan is his top priority and he could not have raised properly here in Britain. It should be quite a lovely excuse and will no doubt win him back a legion of fans and supporters, he will have no worries upon his return to Britain.

Staring down at the dozing infant Harry smiles a bit wider, Severus would gain something from this as well, a guardian who will care for his and be kind to him and someday, maybe, Harry could even love him. Gently tickling the child under the chin and in the process of rousing him from sleep Harry whispers "How about we go for a trip, eh? Just you and me. I'm not looking forward to being called the boy who lived _twice,_ anyway." The infant's lips curve upwards, dark lashes drooping. A deep, tired sigh leaves the tiny child as he makes a soft murmuring of agreement. His grin only growing wider, Harry tightens the dark cloak wrapped around the infant, before appariting.

XxXxX

Harry waits patiently on the regal sofa in the dark room. Severus sleeps fitfully in his arms, but there is little Harry can do other than hum to him and rock him. Upon the creaking of the front door opening, Harry rises to his feet; speeding towards the doorway. He nearly runs into a haggard looking Andromeda with her grandson sleeping uneasily in her own arms. Putting on his most charming and meek smile Harry murmurs "Hullo."

Andromeda stares. "Harry, why-" The young man lifts the small bundle in his arms, showing the woman the little furrowed face.

"This is Severus" Harry explains voice soft.

"Oh, I see..." She whispers, a hand fluttering to her open mouth.

"I can't-" Harry chokes, his face morphing to a perfect image of contrite. Andromeda gazes into his eyes, her own eyes turning steely.

"Don't think you can play _me_ , young man. I do not know what you are hoping to gain from taking the child or what you are planning-" When Harry readies to protest, Andromeda raises a silencing hand and continues "I will help you where you need it, but I want your _Wizard's Oath_ you will take in my grandson if anything ever befalls me." She finishes eying Harry with level eyes.

Harry nods, his body relaxing. "Of course, Andromeda. He _is_ my godson." Harry agrees.

Andromeda smirks. "You would have made a wonderful Slytherin," she offers. "Now, you need money? Clothes for the child?" Andromeda questions easily switching to a business like tone.

"Yes, please." Harry smiles.

Turning away, Andromeda begins to descend the stairs in the hall. She suddenly stops and looks to Harry. "You are welcome to stay the night, but I want you gone after that. I do not need people figuring out that you've come to hide out here." She tells him.

Harry bows his head, staring into the small slumbering face in his arms. Tightening the hold on the baby, Severus, Harry whispers "I know." Never is he a welcome guest.


	2. A Little Help

Harry would have never believed taking care of an infant could be this difficult, or that Severus could ever be this loud. Walking back and forth in his narrow room at the inn in Ireland he was staying at, Harry scrubbed at his eyes with one hand and bounce the inconsolable infant in his other arm. Staring at the small red face, Harry begged "Please, Severus, Sev, Sevvie, stop crying!" At his wits end, Harry places the infant on the the bed's faded quilt just to keep from shaking Severus. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Harry takes a seat on the edge facing away from Severus. The child's cries grow to angry shrieks as he undoubtedly waves little fist in the air. Harry refuses to look, feeling as if he'd failed Severus. Suddenly, a loud thumping comes from the room's chipped door. "Come in" Harry calls weakly.

The doorknob jiggle for a moment and then it swings open. A lithe blond with sleep mused hair and a wrinkled night gown steps in. "What are ye doing?" She hisses gray eyes darting between Harry and Severus.

Gazing up at the inn owners granddaughter and orphan of the war, Harry whispers. "He won't stop, Sloane."

"Ye don't give up!" Sloane snarls at him, eyes blazing. Stiffly, she walks around Harry and picks the infant up from the bed. Instantly, Severus clings to her; sobs lessening. But, his cries still vibrate through his entire body. Huffing angrily, she glares at Harry once more before beginning to sooth Severus. After a pause she starts to walk out the door, Harry shoots up from the bed, panic coursing through his veins.

"What are you doing?" He yells after her.

"Takin' him with me! What's it look like?" Sloane shouts back, strolling away with the quieting child. Harry sighs, some of the adrenaline flowing out of his system. Bleariness takes over his vision, he wobbles; unable to stop himself Harry collapses back into his bed. Within seconds, Harry disappears into the comforting blackness of sleep.

XxXxX

Harry wakes up to birds chirping and tittering outside his window. Yawning, he instinctively gropes for Severus. When he can not find the child within reach He sits up and glances around to realize Severus isn't in the room. His breath quickening, Harry's mind reviews last night's events to remember Sloane had taken him with her. Giving a small shuddering breath of relief, the teenager rushes up, and beelines for the dresser where his clothes are kept for the time being. Twenty minutes later, dressed and showered; Harry begins to descend the creaky back stairs. He then follows the sound of footsteps and clattering to the kitchen. Coming around the corner, Harry hears Sloane softly cooing to a gurgling Severus. Fixing his glasses onto his face, Harry walks into the door way and looks to Sloane; then lowers his gaze eyes guilty upon seeing Sloane feeding the infant a bottle.

Daring to glance back up Harry offers. "I can do that if you want."

Sloane's stormy eyes flicker to him."Nay, it's fine." Placing the teat on the infant's lip, Severus grabs the bottle hungrily sucking at his breakfast eagerly. Smiling, Sloane continues to stare at the baby. "Did ye know he's teethin'?"

"What?" Harry gapes. Sloane lifts her head up, frowning at Harry.

"Ye're new at this ain't ye?" Harry dragged his fingers through his hair. "His father left him to me."

"A man trusted his child to a young fella like you?" Sloane gasps,the then girl flushes murmuring a quick apology. Harry gives an awkward nod accepting the apology. Her shoulder's relaxing, she is quiet for a moment before smoothing out her last statement by saying "Not that it was a bad choice, ye're just...inexperienced. What about family?" Sloane inquires.

"Dead. I'm, well, his mother and mine used to be very good friends and...he looked out for me after she died. By taking in Severus, it's the least I can do." Harry explains.

Sloane purses her lips. "That's very kind a ye, but...can ye handle it?" The blond frowns at him.

"I'll do anything for Severus." Harry declares.

Sloane smiled broadly. "That so? Then I suggest ye come here an' learn what ta do with teethin' babies." Sloane grins, gesturing for him to approach her with her finger. Harry smiles back coming up beside the teenager. Putting an arm around around her shoulder Harry looks to Severus, who gazes back; dark eyes content as he chews on his bottle.

Staring out at Sloane from the corner of his eye Harry prompts "So...?" The girls gives him a critical eye before tilting her head in understanding.

"Right, first you need to.."


	3. A Brief Visit Home

Pausing mid-walk on the quiet dirt road, the dark haired young man calls "Severus." To the child inspecting a plant beside the road. The boy looks up, dark eyes wide. Holding out his hand Harry commands "Come here."

Getting up, the child brushes the dirt from his jeans, and agreeably latches onto the offered hand. "Okay" He mumbles, allowing them to continue their journey to there destination. Harry raises an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic agreeableness, but does not question it. As they walk the child stops to examine things of interest. Harry obliges, having learned quite well in the past six years it is easier to let the child's curiosity run its coarse than to halt it. Coming to an oddly shaped house, Severus stops abruptly, his small face creased in concentration.

Bending down beside the child,m Harry implores "Do you know what this house is called?"

The child's face turns to Harry, a frown upon his young mouth. Suddenly, it smooths and the child replies easily "The Burrow." Harry grins ruffling the child's hair.

"Yes, that's it." He praises, opening his arms Harry says "Now, come here."

With little reluctance, Severus throws himself in his guardian's arms. He allows Harry to pick him up and walk to the front door. Lifting his free hand, Harry hesitates before knocking on the door and waiting. Sighing, Severus tightens his hold on Harry's neck before burrowing his face into the man's shoulder; they both are going to have to face the events to come whether they like it or not.

**XxXxX**

Seven year old Theodore Lupin's sullen gaze bores into the closed door to the room he's staying in until his uncle Harry comes for him. He doesn't care that all of his adoptive aunts and uncles and grandmother and grandfather continue to tell not to get his hopes up, because uncle Harry _swore_ he would. Grandma had told him so, since as long as he can possibly remember. Clenching his fists as he hears his adoptive family whisper outside in the hall, Teddy grinds his teeth. "I _hate_ them."

His companion, Victoire, quietly tells him "No you don't Teddy."

Glare snapping to her, Teddy roars "How do you know!" He then lashes out with a reckless fist half-hoping it will hit her.

Rolling away from her friend, Victoire sighs and looks at the chipped pink nail-polish adorning her petite fingers. "Because, you're too nice, well, usually. Besides, when Harry shows up, everyone will hafta believe you, right?" Victoire inquires, flopping onto her stomach to suss out the older boy's reaction.

Some of the spite and fury bleeds away from the boy's face and his hair turns a saddened blue. "You believe me?"

Victoire smiles at Teddy. "Why wouldn't I?" Teddy manages to grin back before burring his head in his arms sobbing.

**XxXxX**

Several seconds later the door opens to reveal an attractive familiar, young woman. Her mouth drops open as she freezes where she stands.

"Who is it Gin?" A man questions coming up behind Ginny. He abruptly stops, a small strangled breath leaving him. "H-Harry...?" Ron looks the man over, he is a bit taller than he last remembered. His hair's a bit longer too, hiding his infamous scar and several new scars in the shape of a claw have been added to his left cheek. Harry no longer wore his glasses, making his green eyes even more striking.

A grin playing on his lips, Harry inquires "May I come in?"

Stepping aside, Ron mutters "Sure, sure."

Stepping into the house, the people inside the room freeze all staring at Harry. Biting back a sigh, Harry gently prods Severus. "C'mon kiddo, down you go." The slim fingers tighten their grip for a moment before letting go as he allows Harry to set him down. Looking around, Severus finds himself intimidated by all the stares and quickly hides behind Harry. Harry reaches behind him placing a comforting hand on the small boy's head.

Fidgeting with his wand, Harry mumbles nervously "Um, hi." But, before anyone can reply, two children come running out of the hall. Molly's on her feet in a split-second, an angry finger pointed towards the little boy.

"I told you-" She starts, but is cut off by the same boy's relieved cry.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy smiles, launching himself at the young man.

Easily, Harry lifts the boy in his arms and swings him around. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner kiddo. Sev and I were visiting friends up in Russia for the weekend and, well, I only read the letter last night." Harry explains. He then takes the child into a bone-breaking hug and whispers into his ear. "I'm gonna miss Andromeda too, Teddy. We'll get through it all together." His small arms fitting themselves around Harry's neck Teddy lets loose a wrenching sob.

As Harry tends to Teddy, several Weasley's try to pull the little dark haired boy clinging to Harry's leg away from the pair. But, the child stubbornly holds on to Harry's leg and even dares to sprout tears when they become too pushy.

When Teddy's calmer Harry pries the boy away and looks into his puffy red face. "Teddy, I need to talk with the adults. Do you think you could take Sev with you to your room and pack up your stuff?"

Wiping sleeve under his nose Teddy nods. "Okay." He whispers, twisting out of uncle Harry's arms. Once on his feet, Teddy grabs Severus's hand and says "C'mon." After a moment Severus lets go of Harry's pant leg and allows Teddy to drag him away.

At the uncertain stare Severus sends Harry, Harry smiles and tells him "Just five minutes Sev." The boy gives him a critical look, that Harry's certain he learned from Sloane before turning away and following after Teddy and the little Weasley girl trail beside Teddy.

Once Harry's certain the children are out of hearing range, Harry stammers "Um, so..." Ginny then launches herself at the wizard, hugging him.

"You idiot!" She cries, slapping the back of his head while she laughs. "What were you thinking? Disappearing like that!"

Harry winces, but tentatively returns the hug. "I sent letters." He murmurs.

"Letters! You Harry Potter are a stupid man!" Ginny hisses.

Pulling Ginny away from him, he gazes into her eyes. "I couldn't have stayed, I would have gone insane with The Daily Prophet following me everywhere. I had just lived for the _second_ time after being hit by the killing curse, I was deemed the savior of wizarding Britain and...and I had an infant to think about."

"Harry, who's child is that?" Molly asks from nearby.

Harry's lips thin as he says in a quite tone "He's mine."

Ginny pales. "Who's-Who's the mother?"

Harry frowns. "Why's-oh, I _adopted_ him, Gin."

Some of the color returned to the young woman's face. Then lightly punching Harry's arm she grins "You should have said that in the first place!"

Harry gives an apologetic duck of his head. "I think you guys should sit down, what I'm about to tell you is going to be a bit surprising..."

**XxXxX**

Staring into the empty air, Hermione whispers "We never did find his body."

Harry nodded. "I don't know what happened and I tried to look for a way to reverse it, but..." Harry sighs.

"Does he...Does he remember?" Ron questions.

Harry looks away. "Sort of. He can remember things, if he thinks about it; like when we came here he knew this was The Burrow, it just took him a bit."

"Is he a real child then? Or?" Hermione inquired.

Harry gave a shrug. "I think so. He's quieter, more controlled than the average kid, but...I think that has more to do with what he remembers than him not really being a kid." The young man explains to the best of his ability.

"Then how can-" Ron starts, but is quickly cut off by Harry.

"I've raised him for the past six years, I think I would have figured out if it was all an act by now." Harry says.

"Well," Molly smiles, "Do you two have a place to stay?"

"No, just swinging by for Teddy, I need to be getting home; Elma's dropping off my daughter for a visit. I'd be happy if we could meet up at a better time though." Harry smiles, then walking to the hall where the boy's had disappeared down he calls "Boy's let's go!"

"Daughter?" Ginny whispers, eyes wide.

Harry blushes. "Yeah, her mother and I, um, were drunk and-well, two years later I find out I have a daughter. Junior's three now." He quickly tells them. "Boys!" Harry shouts again, voice edging on desperate.

Teddy's head poked out his room. "Comin' uncle Harry!" And just as the child promised, he and Severus come out of the room a second later tugging along a beat-up trunk. Harry smiles at them and takes out his wand, with an instinctive flick of his hand the trunk now begins to float. Teddy grins at him and Severus walks up beside Harry fingers grasping onto his pant leg.

"Oh! Victoire!" Teddy exclaims, turning to the little girl hovering in the doorway. Reaching out, Teddy hugs her tightly and whispers "Don't worry, we will still be best friends. I'll come and visit all the time, just like always!" He promises the girl. Victoire clings to him, several small sniffles leaving her.

"Bye Teddy." She hiccups letting the bigger boy go. Teddy gives her an assessing stare for a moment, before leaning in and laying a quick peck to her cheek. The view of their hands hidden, Teddy slips a golden ring into the girl's hand. "There, as long as you have that you'll _know_ I'll come back. It's my mum's after all." Victoire's blue eyes widen before her face lights up in a brilliant smile.

"I'll see you later Teddy." She says. Teddy grins back waving goodbye as he finally leaves her to trot over to Harry's side. Harry's smirks at him before taking his hand.

"Alright, let's say goodbye to everybody else now." He orders. They walking into the living room where everyone is waiting. Harry suddenly makes a small noise of surprise. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Harry tells them, he then searches his pocket for a pen and scrap of paper. Pulling them out, he quickly scribbles on them telling the group of Weasleys "Here's my number and address, were living in muggle Hong Kong at the moment. I'm not sure how much of an attraction that is, but you can call me and I can come out here next weekend, maybe."

Hermoine takes the offered paper and nods. "Thank you Harry."

Harry grins. "Bye guys, we'll meet up soon." He then turns to the door letting themselves out.

The room is quiet for all of a minute before it erupts in a flourish of voices. Hermoine turns the paper in her hand over and is surprised to find a muggle picture of a slightly younger Severus in the arms of a smiling blond woman, he's pointing at the camera with one hand and his other is settled on the top of a large black dog's head. The woman is pretty; Hermoine thinks, and the way her eyes are cast down focused on Severus and not staring at the camera leaves Hermoine with the impression of the woman being Severus's mother. She knows this can't be true and wonders just where Harry met this woman and if there's anything more between them.

Stroking a finger across the woman's face, Hermione sighs. "What have you been up to Harry?" Hermoine murmurs to the photo.


	4. Junior's Eyes

"Boys!" Harry calls, turning his back to the door and the guests waiting there. He hears a several thumps and the whoosh of a closing door before he receives and answer.

"Coming Uncle Harry!" Teddy shouts and clattering of feet belonging to children follows as Teddy and Sev run through the hall and then the sparse living room. The olive skinned woman at the door raises an eyebrow at the sight of the brunette.

"A new on Harry? Can you afford him?" She inquires, clutching the hand of the pudgy toddler waiting beside her. Harry frowns some and reaches out pulling the pair against him.

"I promised his grandmother. I'll manage, besides I do believe his grandmother left a decent sum behind for his care." Harry tells her. She gives a sagely nod and lets a smile flower onto her rosy lips.

"I do not want you getting in over you head. You have a daughter," she says, raising the toddler's hand. "And a son." She finishes nodding at Severus. Harry grins back at this. Relieved to see his daughter's mother is being so accepting of their situation.

"I know El, don't worry." The woman hums at this and gently presses the little girl into the room. She then shifts tugging a bag off her shoulder. Holding the bag out to Harry she says,

"I've been working on potty training, Harriet's taken to it quickly enough. She sometimes has accidents at night so pull-ups and plastic sheets along with a few changes of clothes are in there." She finishes. Crouching down in front of her daughter, she opens her arms and whispers "Give me a kiss bye-bye Harriet."

The little girl leans in laying a wet kiss on her mother's cheek and let's her thread her large fingers through her dark curls. "Bye mama."

Smiling, Elma stands up carding her hand through her daughter's hair one last time. "Be good baby." She murmurs. Harriet gives a solemn nod.

"Yeah mama." She agrees walking away to her father and step- brother. Swinging the little beauty into his arms Harry waves goodbye to Elma.

"See you Monday Elma." He tells her and she gives a confirming tilt of her head before appariting away. Putting on the largest grin he can muster for the three children Harry asks "So what should we have for lunch?"

**XxXxX**

In the end, Harry decided on ordering take-out. It was too much work to try and scrounge up a meal all three of the kids would like, this way he could get a little of everything and everyone would have something they would eat.

Seated around the table they eat in relative silence, Junior occasionally glancing at Teddy in curiosity, Severus is absorbed in a book and Teddy seems to still be trying to adjust. Holding up his bowl Teddy says "Can I have more noodles?"

"Ye-" Harry begins passing the carton to the child when his cell-phone goes off. "Hold up." He tells Teddy getting up from the table. Walking out into the hall He presses the talk button. "Nǐ hǎo?" The person on the other side of the line is quiet.

"H-Hello?" The person questions, Harry frowns. After a pause the person asks "Is Harry Potter there?" Harry grins.

"A Harry is here but he isn't Harry Potter." He tells them, a soft chuckle leaving his throat.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Harry.." They say and Harry waves it off.

"No problem 'mione. Most of the calls I get are from...clients. I'll put your phone into my contacts and next time I'll make sure to speak English." He tells her.

"I didn't-oh never mind, I called to tell you the paper you wrote your number on is a photo of Sn-Severus and a young woman Harry." She grumbles. Harry's cheeks glow pink as he realizes what photo she's talking about. It's the one he liked to keep with him, the one where Sloane has Severus in her lap. He can't really describe the feeling it gives him, but it's warm and makes him feel like he's won the greatest prize in the world.

"Oh-that, um, right. Could you come by and drop it off?" He begs. Hermione sighs and Harry counts the seconds.

"Oh fine, I think I'd like to check on in Teddy while I'm at it." She answers and Harry lets go of the breath he's holding.

"Thanks." He mutters, hanging up. Walking back into the kitchen, he see Teddy and Severus staring up at him with similar looks of inquiry. Grinning he sits down and reaches over to Junior to wipe away the sauce on her face. "So," he starts, "Aunt 'mione's coming to give me something I left behind."

Severus frowns. "I'm done eating." He tells Harry, pushing away his plate and standing. But, before the child can skirt around him and out of the room; Harry links his arm around the tiny boy's waist and tugs him to his lap. "I don't think so kiddo, where are your manners?" He chides.

Severus looks down. "Please?" He murmurs.

Harry shakes his head. "Say hello then you can duck out if you like?" Harry tries to compromise. Severus is still for a moment before giving a jerk of his head. Teddy who watches the dynamics of his new family with rapt attention, tilts his head to one side.

His hair flickering to a confusing muddle of colors he asks "Why's Sev not wanna see aunt 'mione?"

Harry squeezes Severus and smiles at the boy. "Just a tad shy is all." He tells Teddy. The boy nods, if not doubtfully. Suddenly, Junior is on Harry chanting.

"Papa, papa, papa!" She squeals waving her fork.

"What's up Junior?" Harry questions.

The little girl grins and then her eyes spark. "Loo'!" She shrieks and her fork morphs into a hissing snake. Severus cries out and scrambles to get away from it while Teddy from across the table exclaims his surprise.

Harry takes hold of his daughter's fist and changes the snake back into a fork. Giving the tiny girl a stern glare Harry says softly "No, Harriet. We do not turn our silverware into animals, especially snakes, your brother is afraid of them." The little girl pouts, but gives an understanding bleat before glancing over to where Severus is cowering.

"Sev no like snakes?" She mutters, waiting for confirmation. Harry nods.

"Yes, that's it." Harry reiterates. The little girl hops off his lap and wanders over to Severus her arms open wide.

"Sorry!" She sing-songs, flopping onto her brother hugging him tight. Severus is stiff for a second before hugging his tiny sister back.

"You didn't know." He whispers, accepting the apology. Harriet sniffs,and lifts her head to plant a kiss on the boy's chin.

"Sorry, sorry Sevvie." She hums. Severus sighs and rises to his feet, awkwardly holding his sister in his arms.

Harry moves to take the toddler when a knock comes from the door. "Hold that thought." Harry tells Severus, then heads for the front door. Opening it, he sees Hermione waiting for him. Smiling he comments "No one else?" The woman shrugs.

"I didn't believe you would appreciate too many of us intruding so soon." She answers and Harry finds himself glad that Hermione has always been more perceptive than most. Allowing her in, the brunette scans the room and asks "Where are the ankle-biters?"

Harry waves a hand towards the kitchen. "Just-" He starts, but then Severus with Junior still in his arms is standing there, with Teddy right behind. Hermione grins at them, walking over she kneels down in front of the children.

"Hello boys." She murmurs, then her stare settles on the toddler in Severus's arms. She's olive skinned with round cheeks and a head full of thick black curls. Her nose is obviously Harry's and her eyes... "She has your eyes Harry" Hermione compliments.

Severus shifts the toddler. "Lily's eyes," he corrects.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Hermione muses. She is careful to suss of Severus's reaction, the child's coal eyes turn critical.

With a slight downwards of his lips, he whispers "I know the important things." And Hermione knows he isn't lying.


	5. The Telling of Sloane

 

Hermione takes the arm chair across from Harry and in front of where Severus and Teddy are playing muggle chess on the floor, while Junior snoozes in her father's arms. Sipping at the warm tea Harry had given her she let's her gaze flicker around the room. The furniture is well-worn, the apartment obviously not one of the newest or best, but the walls and tables were decorated with a multitude of different artifacts, books and pictures from around the world.

Placing her cup on her lap she turns back to Harry. "So, how did you end up in Hong Kong?" She questions. Harry glances to the child in his lap, then to the boys engrossed in their game.

"A mate of mine told me a few of Voldemort's followers were out this way hiding, I thought it'd be as good as any other hunt. It payed well too." He adds, "We just stuck around after, Severus in fact is on the football team at school." He says, a bit of pride leaking into his voice. Hermione smiles, a hand fluttering to her stomach. She wonders if she will feel the same way when she and Ron have a child.

"Check." Severus mumbles from the floor. Teddy huffs and moves one of his own pieces.

"We're playing a different game after this. This is going to be the fifth time you've won, _in a row_." He grumbles. Severu's lips tilt up, his eyes mirthful.

"I'll beat you at every game we own." He informs the older child. Teddy's tone takes on a teasing note.

"Well, then I'll just have to cheat won't I?" He inquires. Severus smirks, and waves a hand.

"Checkmate!" He says. Teddy blinks then studies the board.

"No fair! I wasn't watching!" He whines, hair taking on an alarming red tint. Severus shrugs and begins to pack away the game.

"So, cards?" He asks. Teddy pouts resting his chin in his hand. Severus rises to his feet to get the deck of cards while putting away the chess pieces and board.

The woman watched Severus from the corner of her eye as he left the room to put away the game and get a new one. "The boys seems to get along well." She comments.

Harry nods. "I took Severus to visit Andromeda and Teddy occasionally." He says.

Hermione bit back any questions on the subject and said instead "I see." A minute later, Severus slips into the room and stops just outside the doorway.

"Teddy, why don't we play in our room?" He inquires, eyes shifting to Hermione and then Harry. Teddy shrugs and gets up, Harry lifts Junior up from his lap.

"Take her won't you?" He implores, holding out the toddler. Teddy reaches for her, once safely in his grasp; he juggles her into a comfortable hold and follows Severus out of the room. Hermione watches the trio leave, they are oddly quiet compared to the Weasleys' children who are all a fairly boisterous bunch. Turning to Harry she smiles.

"Quite a few children you have there, think you can handle it?" She teases. Harry smirks at her and her breath catches, it reminds her of Snape.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Harry says, his smirk widening into a grin. Hermione smiles back, relieved to see the smirk gone. Shifting, she feels the corner of something in her pocket poke her side. Eyes going a tad wide, she reaches into the pocket and pulls the photo she promised to return to Harry.

"Here's that photo, Harry, who's she?" Hermione questions, handing over the colored picture.

Taking the photo, he caresses it with his thumb as he answers "That's Sloane. Her grandmother owns an inn Severus and I stayed at for several months."

"She seems very fond of Severus?" Hermione prompts, giving Harry a roll of her eyes when he scrunches his brow in confusion. "It's quite obvious from the photo, Harry." She sighs.

The man blushes and looks away. "Yeah, she adores him." He agrees.

Hermione hesitates to ask, but...curiosity always does get the best of her. "Does she...does she _know_?" Hermione whispers.

Harry gives a small nod. "She's know for a while, I-he, well..." Harry trails off for a moment. "Let me just tell you what happened, it'll make more sense I think." Harry says, when Hermione tilts her head for him to go on he begins,

**XxXxX**

_She hums as she makes lunch for herself and the toddler in the other room, he'll be up soon. "'rry?" Sloane spins on her heels to see the dark haired toddler Harry had left her with for the week. Bending down she sweeps the tiny child into her arms and cuddles him close._

_"Yer da's workin' baby." She murmurs to him. The little hand that had woven itself into her corn silk hair went taunt and the child's eyes became stoney._

_"Wanna 'rry." He mumbles, lips curving down. Sighing, Sloane begins to rock him. She wonders what upset Severus so, he rarely questions or ask for Harry when he leaves him with her._

_"I know, Harry will be back soon, 'kay?" She mutters. Suddenly Severus's lip begins to tremble and his body begins to shake. Fretfully, Sloane squishes the child against her breast and begins to sing him a tune that she used to when he'd been just a tiny babe. "My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea, my Bonnie lies over the ocean, oh bring back my Bonnie to me_ _," Severus did not quiet he instead began to wail._

_"No! 'rry!" He sobs. Sloane goes rigid as the child squirms in her grasp, she is terrified. Something is very wrong, Severus_ never _behaves like this. She's brought back to her senses when the child nearly drops out of her arms; catching him, she turns the child to face her and starts "No! Bad Se-" But stops when she catches sight of teary, fathomless black eyes. Before she understands what is happening, she finds the world she knew falling around her to be replaced with another._

**XxXxX**

_She is in the dark and suddenly a huge snake with fangs as long as arms was upon her and she screams, but it isn't her scream, it's the one of a man. Now on the ground she hears herself gasp for breath as she undoubtedly chokes on her own blood. Her gaze flickers at the sound of feet, and then,_ Harry _is hovering over her._

_"Look at me..." She hears herself rasp and she is staring into Harry's eyes, she continues to stare into them as the corners of her vision fades to black and eventually the rest turns to black as well._

**XxXxX**

_She screams as she wakes from the nightmare, Severus is crying quietly in her lap. Gazing down at the tiny child, she gathers him in her arms and murmurs voice uneven and ragged "Shh...it's alright, I have you, I have you..." She repeats this like a mantra of protection against the frightening vision as she rocks herself and Severus._

**XxXxX**

_It's a full week before Harry returns to her grandmother's inn, but Sloane is waiting for him; Severus at her side. "'rry!" Severus shouts, lifting his small arms to be picked up. Grinning, Harry does so and twirls around with the child in his arms._

_"Look at you! Getting bigger everyday kiddo!" Sloane is silent through the exchange and steals herself for what is to come next. Harry shifts to her, a wide smile on his lips as he begins "Thanks for watching him..."_

_"Harry." Sloane says. The man frowns._

_"What's wrong?" He questions. Taking a deep breath, Sloane looks him in the eyes._

_"We need to talk about Severus." She whispers and Harry's eyes go dark, the smile leaving his lips. In passing, she idly thinks the man in front of her could be someone else and not her Harry. But, she realizes that it is a silly thought, it's not until much later she will realize the truth of it._

**XxXxX**

"You _told_ her? Just like that?" Hermione breathes, looking rather perturbed. Harry shrugs, gulping down his cool tea.

"What else could I have done?" He mutters. Settling his chin on his hands, he looks out the tiny window behind Hermione. "Sloane accepted it all, she loves Severus all the more for it." Harry answers. Hermione bites her tongue, she knows there will be no more on the subject today. "It's getting late..." She mumbles.

"Here, let me show you out." Harry mutters, getting to his feet. Walking Hermione to the door, he hugs her goodbye and promises they will keep in touch.

Just as Hermione is about to leave she questions "He never calls you father?"

Harry grins strangely at this. "No, never." Hermione glowers at him for a moment before give a stiff assent of her head. "See ya" Harry concludes closing the door to the tiny apartment. Hermione shuffles a few feet before apparating away, what an... _enlightening_ day she decides.


	6. To Call Him Dad

The kitchen is quiet now, with Junior having gone home yesterday afternoon. Staring into his bowl of oatmeal he lifts up a spoonful and drops it back into the dish with a plop. "Teddy don't play with your food." Uncle Harry tells him, not looking away from his cell phone.

"Yes sir." Teddy grumbles leaving his spoon sticking up in the oatmeal as he puts his hands underneath the tabletop. A short while later, his eyes darting between uncle Harry and Severus, he takes a bite of his oatmeal. It's the morning of Teddy's first week of living with his godfather and Severus and today he will be starting school. First, though, Teddy needs to ask a question that has been nagging him for quite a while now.

"Why doesn't Severus call you dad?" He inquires, uncle Harry's eyes are laser focused on him and Severus in his surprise drops his book which lands on the floor. While Severus ducks underneath the table to grab it, Harry eyes turn soft.

"Teddy, you know Severus is adopted right?" He questions quietly; Teddy assents his head, but doesn't understand. A lot of kids are adopted and they call their adoptive fathers dad, what should his family be so different? Setting aside his spoon, Harry begins. "Well, Severus remembers his real dad and most of those memories aren't so nice. So, he just calls me Harry instead, but no matter what I still consider him my son." He finishes, staring over at Severus who's head is buried behind his book. Severus is hiding from the conversation no doubt and part of Teddy feels bad for bringing this up with the younger boy right there. But, wait...Severus was just a baby when Harry took him in. His aunt told him so and there are pictures to prove it too, so how could the younger boy remember his dad?

"Uncle Harry...wasn't Severus just a baby when you adopted him?" Teddy asks, hesitant to what will happen next.

Harry sighs. "Yeah, but there's a lot more to it. Teddy, when your older I'm sure we can go into this more, but for now...please just leave it alone, okay?" His godfather nearly begs.

Teddy can't think of a time when his uncle ever really begged and he wants to ask more questions, but it seems like it wouldn't be a very good idea. Also, Uncle Harry did just promise to tell him when he is older... "Okay, uncle Harry." Teddy agrees and he sees his godfather's shoulders relax and the book blocking Severus's face lowers to the point where he can now see the younger boy's forehead and eyebrows.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment, then they open again glistening merrily as he tells them. "Boys time for you to head out, Severus you'll make sure Teddy ends up at the right classroom right?" He implores.

Closing his book with a firm thud, Severus glances to Harry and whispers "Yes," as he gathers his things like Teddy. When they make their exit Harry is waiting at the door and he gives them both a crushing hug and their lunches before shooing them out.

"Remember to introduce him to his teacher Sev!" Harry calls after the boys.

"Yes Harry!" Severus shouts back as they trudge down the apartment stairs. They are weaving through the people on the street when Severus glances to his new brother. "Did Harry put a translation charm on you?" He questions.

"No, he wants me to learn on my own." Teddy told Severus with a bit of a pout. "He did put a charm on me that stops me from changing stuff." He says pout morphing to a smirk. Severus nods at this, and shifts his gaze forward again. Scuffing his shoes Teddy asks "Sooo...what's school like here?"

Severus shrugs. "Not that much different; you stay in the same classroom most days, they teach the same classes more or less, after school the classes have to clean their rooms and some other minor stuff you'll be able to figure out when we get there." Severus explains.

"Oh." Teddy murmurs, feeling a bit nervous. "Are the kids nice?" He inquires.

"Yeah, I guess." Severus mutters. The younger boy looks to him and his eyes soften. "They'll like you I bet." He tells Teddy after a pause.

The older boy grins. "What year are you in anyway Sev?" He asks.

Picking at a loose thread, the younger boy refuses to look at Teddy. "A year above you, Harry had me bumped up when he noticed I was bored in my other class." He mumbles. Teddy reaches out to clap the younger boy's shoulder. He flinches. Teddy bites his lip and ignores it as he smiles.

"Nice, you can help me with my homework!" He laughs. The smaller boy's dark eyes train on him searching for something, but what Teddy isn't sure. So Teddy smiles harder hoping that Severus will know he really doesn't mind. Severus eventually looks away his body relaxes and his is face open.

"Yeah sure." He agrees, bumping shoulders with Teddy when a man in a suit barks into his cell rushes past them. Teddy shakes his head in bemusement, he thought the English muggle world was odd, but Hong Kong's is even stranger.

"Hey, Severus," Teddy starts. The younger boy glances up at him. "Um, I know uncle Harry said to leave it, but you know, even if your first dad wasn't so good you could still call Harry your dad." He whispers to the other child apprehensive of his reaction.

The younger child flushes. "I-I can't, it'd be weird." He mutters. Teddy shoots the other boy a sympathetic glance.

"Maybe, but I bet he wouldn't mind. Hey! How about this? If you ever wanna start calling uncle Harry dad I'll do it too. Okay?" He questions, hoping it will make the other boy feel better. Severus's dark eyes go wide and his gaze scrutinizes Teddy carefully before nodding his head.

"Deal, but it works for you too, if you want to call Harry dad I'll do it too." He tells his brother. This makes Teddy grin at him and pat his back again. This time, though, Severus holds himself still ensuring that he doesn't flinch. Teddy smiles at Severus when he doesn't flinch, then the older boy takes it a step further and slings his arm over the smaller boy's shoulder. Severus stares at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and murmuring "Weirdo." Teddy chuckles and they continue their walk to school, lunch boxes clacking against their thighs.


	7. Holiday

Harry watches from the kitchen doorway a tiny grin toying on his lips. His two boys have their heads bent together as they inspect the sparse pile of packages littered beneath the tree that they decorated only this afternoon. Teddy picks a green parcel with Severus's name striping it in ever-changing colors of the rainbow. Giving it a careful shake he turns to his partner in crime and says "I think it's a book."

Severus rolls his eyes taking the package away from his adoptive brother. "Of course it is, I _asked_ for one." He tells Teddy giving the bigger boy a good natured smirk. Teddy laughs and reaches for a present dressed in red paper with prancing reindeer.

"What about this one? It's mine." He inquires holding the package out to his brother. Severus takes it from the other boy and turns it over in his hands scrutinizing it with the precision of a spy. Harry deflates a little, once a spy always a spy. The skills of a spy can be put to use in many fields; hopefully something less dangerous, Harry tells himself in consolation.

Placing the box in his lap Severus runs a gentle hand across it. "A picture, or well a picture frame. I can't say if there is a photo in it." Severus tells the other child. Teddy smiles and grabs up the present to put it back beneath the tree.

His hand goes for a round present as he starts "How about this one..." Harry takes a step into the room, setting aside his now cold drink to play with his boys.

"Well! What do we have here? A couple of naughty boy ruining their Christmas surprise?" He exclaims, gasping for emphasis. Both boys twist around to greet him with near identical looks of sullenness on their small faces.

"Uncle Harry we're just guessing!" Teddy giggles his hair becoming a blissful yellow.

Harry smiles at the seven year old."More like using Sev's x-ray vision." Harry exclaims, he then he dives down picking Severus off the ground and placing him on his shoulders. "Isn't that right Sev?" He inquires, giving the child's thighs a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know what your talking about." Severus says loftily from his perch.

Harry laughs along with Teddy who is splayed out on the floor and shakes his head. "Alright, how about we go and have some Christmas cookies and hot cocoa?" He asks, pulling Teddy up from the ground by the hand.

The small boy then glances up at Harry with pensive eyes. "Uncle Harry...? Could we, um, go see Victoire? I have a present I want to give her and it's Christmas eve..." Teddy implores, squeezing his uncle's hand. "Please?" He whispers, eyes shifting to his stocking covered feet.

Harry falters. "I don't know Teddy..." Harry says, the last visit, just after Halloween, hadn't gone well; the Weasleys, though they tried, could not hide their suspicion and wariness of Severus. Sev did not leave his side the entire visit. Harry isn't sure he wants to subject his child to such treatment so soon (if ever).

"I don't mind." Severus says from a top Harry's shoulders, his slim fingers grasping onto Harry's messy mane.

"Are you sure Sev?" Harry inquires, cursing the fact that he cannot see the boy's eyes.

"Yes." He whispers, tone sharp and steely.

Harry exhales deeply and closes his eyes. He knows there are other solutions; he could leave Severus with a friend (Hell, Severus could be trusted to stay home alone), but he knows the child will not accept such coddling. Severus knows just as well as Harry he cannot avoid Wizarding Britain forever and the Weasleys are benign in comparison to so many. "Okay." Harry breathes, opening his eyes. "Let's go." He murmurs giving Teddy's hand a tight embrace as they apparate.

It's dark, the warm glow of The Burrow's windows are like beacons. It causes Harry to swallow back a sob as old memories wash over him, even now it's strong aurora fills him with a sense of safety. "Uncle Harry!" Teddy whines, tugging at his arm. Harry blinks and glances to the impatient child at his side. He then peers up, but is unable to catch a single glimpse of the statue child on his shoulders.

"Still with us Severus?" He implores. The child's tiny fingers weave out of his hair.

"I am." He replies his voice hinting at nothing.

"Alright, to The Burrow!" Harry crows, pointing towards the house. Teddy giggle and lets go of his hand.

"Race ya!" He cries running for the home.

"Hey! No fair!" Harry shouts running after the little boy, causing the one on his shoulders to yip and wrap his thin arms around Harry's head as not to fall off. When they both reach the door with only milliseconds between them they break out in a fit of laughter. When Harry regains his ability to speak he jerks his head at the door and tells Teddy "Well? Go on, knock."

Teddy grins blithely and bangs on the door with a fist. It swings open a minute later and a tiny figure leaps out from the heat with a squeal. "You came!" They shriek.

Teddy wraps his arms the person. "Of course I did Victoire!" He grins, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

Pulling away, Victoire keeps a firm grip on her best friend's hand and tugs him inside. "C'mon Teddy! I have your present in daddy's old room!" Her head then turns to where Harry waits with Severus now resting in his arms. "You too uncle Harry and Severus. Aunt 'mione will be happy to see you." She tells him dragging Teddy into the home.

"Thank you!" He calls after her coming into the house. He then nearly collides with Ginny who's gotten up to greet him. "Sorry Ginny, didn't see you there." He apologizes, giving Severus a quick look over to make sure the boy is okay.

"It's alright. Why don't you come sit down with the rest of us?" She asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

Harry smiles." Sure." He agrees causing the young woman to grin and grasp his hand leading him into the room. Upon seeing him, Hermione conjures up a chair for Harry to take a seat in.

"Thanks 'mione." He says, sitting down and settling Severus comfortably in his lap.

"We're glad you made it." She tells him, smiling gently at Severus she adds "You too Severus."

Severus acknowledges her with a tiny nod, she beams at him. "Would you like to play with the others? I know George gave them a gaggle of jokes and sweets earlier." She inquires.

He shakes his head. "No thank you." He mumbles, his fingers leaving his lap and creeping towards Harry's shirt.

Tugging the fingers away from his jumper, Harry smiles at his friends. "Severus isn't one for jokes, though, he _does_ have a sweet tooth for the right treat of course." He teases at Severus hoping to ease his discomfort. A few Weasleys chuckle awkwardly and unsurprisingly the child in his lap stays tense and uneasy. Feeling at a total loss as to how to help his adoptive son, He leans in next to the child's ear and beseeches "What do you need Sev? What can I do for you?"

The child shakes and turns in his lap to hide his face in Harry's chest. Harry exhales and cards his fingers through the black hair, Severus is panicking and at this point he knows there is little that he _can_ do other than wait out the worst of it. Lifting his head he glances to the Weasley Matriarch. "Mrs. Weasly? Do you have a room I could borrow?" He implores.

"Yes, I think we do." She answers, getting to her feet she gestures for Harry to follow. "This way." She says, Harry rises to his feet to follow the woman up the stairs. She leads him down the hall to a door at the end. "Here we are" she smiles, opening the door. Harry peers in and is relieved to see it dark and empty just like she promised.

"Thanks." Harry murmurs. "Just let me put him down for a bit." He explains to her.

Mrs. Weasley smiles at him. "I must say, he's a very sweet looking little boy. It's too bad we all upset him so much." She sighs, her smiling turning sad.

Harry nods his head. "I know...it's not that he afraid of you all, well maybe it is, he never really talks about what bothers him, but...if we just give it time..." Harry trails off gazing down at the crown of raven-black hair.

lays a gentle hand on Harry's arm. "I understand dear, don't worry." She says and with one last grin she turns leaving Harry and Severus alone in the shadowed room. Giving a weary sigh, Harry shuffles over to the bed pressed against the wall. Sitting down, he leans against the wall and pulls his knees up.

Raking his fingers through Severus's hair Harry tilts his head up to stare at the ceiling. "Severus..." He begins. "Sev, kiddo, you don't need to _force_ yourself into uncomfortable situations. If you want to stay home or go visit a friend instead...you just have to ask. Kiddo, neither Teddy or I would mind. We get it, alright? We know coming here upsets you." He whispers to the little boy as he slowly begins to mellow in his arms away from the Weasleys. Harry is quiet for sometime before adding quietly "I wish you'd tell me what's going on in that head of yours Sev, I want to help." Severus's fingers pull on his jumper and Harry thinks he hears the child murmur something. "What's that Sev?" He implores.

The boy's head moves away from his chest and he gazes up at Harry with miserable coal black eyes. "You can't." He utters.

Staring straight into his ward's eye Harry demands "Who says?"

The child's shoulder's slump and a sigh far too old for his young body leaves him. Detaching himself from Harry, Severus moves to lay down on the bed curled in a tiny ball. "I'd like to stay here until you and Teddy are ready to go home." He mumbles to Harry. The man looks down on Severus for a several minutes, eyes glittering before rising to his feet.

Patting the little boy's shoulder Harry whispers "Okay." He returns to the party downstairs, yet no matter what Harry does his thoughts remain upstairs with Severus.


	8. Story of a Scar

Ron gazes across the room at Harry who's quiet, his eyes anxiously flitting between the stairs and Teddy who is on the floor playing a muggle board game with Victoire. He hates to see Harry so torn, they were best mates once; maybe they still are (though, for all Ron knows Harry might have a new mate now, one he likes _better_ ). Deciding to push down the jealousy for the time being, Ron calls to Harry "Hey mate, you don't need to stay if you aren't up to it."

Harry's eyes snap to Ron and his stare is apologetic. "Sorry" he murmurs.

Ron shrugs. "It's fine, we get it." Harry purses his lips and his eyes narrow, but he eventually nods his head. Suddenly, the front door slammed and several little Weasleys rush into the room George and Bill behind them. One darker skinned child of about four years of age turns his head as he enters the room and catches sight of Harry. The child stills and Harry shifts nervously for a moment, wondering just what caught the boy's attention when the little one demands "How'd ya get _your_ scar?" Pointing to his cheek. "It looks sorta like uncle Bill's." The boy muses.

"Fred!" George admonishes, coming up behind the child and lifting him up.

"What? I bet it's just another scar from the _war_!" The child spouts, sounding part bored, but mostly excited.

"It's not, we can assure you." His father tells him.

"Yeah? Then where'd he get it?" The child argues.

"While I was in Russia." Harry offers, stopping the escalating fight.

Big brown eyes brimming with inquisitiveness train on Harry. "Russia? Where's that?"

"On the continent, _way_ up north. It's really cold there in the winter." He explains to the little boy, catching the attention of not only him, but several children (and the adults) too.

"I don't think you even told grandma an' me this story uncle Harry." Teddy comments, crawling up to his godfather's feet.

Harry winces. "I...it was my first Christmas away from England and my second month all on my own with Severus..." He weaves.

**XxXxX**

_It's when he and Severus move for the third time in a month that Harry comes to realize he's a modern-day nomad, but for some reason he loves it. It's a thrill to follow the trails of rogue Death Eaters and other evil wizards, to hunt them down, to show them no mercy in capture (death more often). The very action of catching every wizard and creäture he sets out to bag is earning him quite the reputation and with it a nickname; Ava Evanson._

_None of this matters to Harry early Christmas Eve. It's cold, he's staying in a dingy apartment he rented for the month and he misses his friends. Severus can't even distract him from his troubles as the infant is sleeping in his bassinet by the bed. Taking a swig of Vodka, Harry leans over the papers spread out on the rickety table and tries to think where his newest prey could be hiding out, a man named Jean Malveaux. He's wanted for multiple kidnappings of young children and for murder of several Auroras and muggles._

_He'd heard rumors in Poland after a string of kidnappings that it was Malveaux and he was planning to go to Russia next, Harry had also heard several disturbing stories about what happens to the children Malveaux kidnaps. Some sold to desperate couples, others to the black market for dark magic and a few...into slavery. The very thought causes Harry's stomach to turn, what if one of those kids was Sev? A shiver running up his spine, Harry pushes himself up and away from the table to stalk over to Severus's bed. Leaning over the bassinet, Harry sighs as he runs a finger down the plump cheek. It'll be the infant's first birthday soon...he should probably take him to Sloane and her grandmother they'd have a better idea of what you do for a child's birthday than he would._

_A brash knock sound from the door and Harry casts a quick silencing charm on the bassinet to keep the dark-haired baby asleep. Harry moves across the apartment and opens the door to see several young bounty hunters._

_Eyes bright, one of the men, Pyotr grins at Harry and holds out a bottle of Vodka. "Hey Evanson we're headin' out to the bar, come_ da?"

_Harry bites his lip and glances back to where Severus is sleeping. "I..." He trails off, Harry more than anything would like to go out and enjoy the night than spend it alone brooding over work. Twisting around the green-eyed man glances at the bassinet and tells himself Severus will sleep through the rest of the night and never know he left._

_"Sure,_ da _let's go!" Harry agrees with a grin. The group cheers and pulls the other man out the door, hardly allowing him the time to close and lock the door. As they head down his apartment steps and to the bar down the street Harry pushes down the feeling of guilt and loses himself in the conversation._

**XxXxX**

"Oh Harry Potter, you didn't!" Molly Weasley gasps.

Harry bowes his head and balls his hands into fists. "I never made the mistake again." He whispers.

"I would hope so." Fleur, from across the room hisses; bouncing her youngest daughter on her knee.

"Go on, what happened next?" Ron urges.

"Well..." Harry sighs.

**XxXxX**

_As Harry and Pyotr's brother Vadim stumble back to Harry's apartment, they giggle and occasionally burst into song as they make their way up the stairs to his apartment. "'ey 'arry can I stay over?" Vadim implores as Harry moves to cast alohomora on his door._

_"Yeah, hope ya don' mind sharin' a bed though." Harry giggles. But, suddenly Harry stills and gazes at the door._

_"What's up 'arry?" Vadmir asks when his fellow bounty hunter continues to stare._

_"...I locked the door 'fore we left, right?" Harry questions._

_"ah..._ da. _" The young man agrees after a pause to recollect. With a jolt of energy Harry yanks open the door and runs into the apartment. "Whoa! What's going on?" He yells after his friend lumbering into the room._

_The other man searches the room with a panicked appearance before howling "He's not here!"_

_"What?" Vadmir gapes._

_"Severus!" Harry shouts._

_Some of his drunkenness draining away, Vadmir demands. "Describe him to me."_

_"He's just shy of a year, dark eyes, hair, he can barely stand! Let alone walk!" Harry all but cries as he looks for any clues._

_Pursing his lips Vadmir joins his friend in search the small apartment and inquires. "Is there anybody who'd stop by and take him without leaving a note or anything?"_

_Harry stills for a moment, nearly vibrating in place as he thinks. "Sloane!" He barks out and runs to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder. "Sloane! Sloane get your ass over here!" He screams as he sticks his head into the hearth._

_A second later a groggy, but peeved voice spills from the fireplace. "Wha'? Why a' ye callin' me a' four in the mornin'?!"_

_"Severus! Is he with you?!" Harry all but snarls._

_"Wha'! No!" She huffs back at him._

_Pulling his head out of the chimney Harry knocks over a table and shrieks. "Dammit!"_

_"Wha's goin' on over there!?" The woman, Sloane, yells and next she growls "Nevermind." With a billow of smoke a young woman in a nightgown and robe steps out of the hearth. Her eyes grow as they search the room from corner to corner. "Harry..." She whispers. The man ignores her in favor of destroying the few pieces of furniture scattering the apartment. "Harry! Where's Severus!" She screams gliding over to him and grabbing his shoulder._

_Shrugging it off Harry yells. "I don't know!" The blond woman's hands come to her mouth and her eyes go impossibly wide as Harry bares his teeth at her._

_"No..." She mumbles. "Ye didn't! Oh! Ye idiot!_ BASTARD!" _Sloane shrills beating her hands on his chest._

_Vadmir gapes at them as they begin to argue over the missing child, he takes a step to stop them when he feels something shift under his foot. Bending down, he lifts his foot to pick up the photo underneath it. There's a picture of a man with shifty eyes staring at him and Vadmir breathes "Malveoux.." And then it all clicks._

_"Harry!" He calls. The other hunter ignores him in favor of fighting with the young woman, knowing their time is running short, Vadmir pushes forward and pulls the man back barking. "Harry! I know who took Severus!"_

_"Who!" The green-eyed man demands._

_Shoving the photo in the man's face Vadmir says. "Jean Malveoux."_


	9. The Rescue

"Did he?" Teddy breaths, staring up at his uncle with big eyes.

Harry's eyes flash with pain and he opens his mouth, yet no words come out at first. Closing his mouth, the green-eyed man clears his throat before croaking out a soft "Yes."

"Oh Harry..." Hermione says a hand coming to cover her mouth.

With a vicious smirk Harry hisses. "He never got the chance to steal another child again."

"Good." Bill nearly snarls, a hand resting on his eldest daughter's head.

"Finish the story!" Fred demands from his father's lap.

"Freddie!" George scolds his son.

Harry chuckles and waves his hand. "He's right, now..."

**XxXxX**

_"How do you know!" Harry yells grabbing his friend's arm._

_Stealing his arm back, Vadmir explains. "He knows we're looking for him, what if he took Severus for leverage?"_

_Harry's eyes darken, he stalks over to the overturned bassinet and snatches up his abandoned wand. "Leverage, huh? The only leverage he's getting is help to the other side!" Harry howls and magic crackles around him._

_"Harry!" Sloane sobs, throwing herself at the older wizard. "Don't do anything stupid! Please!" She begs._

_Some of Harry's fury receeds as he takes the blond woman into his arms. "I won't be reckless...I can't afford it, not with Severus." He whispers, swaying to and fro with her in his hold._

_"Promise." Sloane demands, gripping his shoulders with all her strength as she gazes up into emerald eyes._

_"I won't." Harry whispers, staring down into brown doe eyes. Unsurprisingly, tears begin to pool in them and with a sighs Harry brings the girls to his chest and whispers into her ear. "I can't Sloane, I'm not a seer; I don't know what will happen. I might need to do something...dangerous." He finishes, careful to choose dangerous over reckless._

_"Let me come!" Sloane cries._

_"I'll be fine, I have Vadmir with me." Harry tells her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Harry then detaches himself from the young witch, leaving her dazed as he approaches his fellow bounty hunter. "Ready Vadmir?" He asks._

_"_ Da, _let's go." The Russian agrees, together they leave the tiny apartment. "Is she...is she your girlfriend?" He questions as they jog down the stairs._

_"No, think we should check out at that abandoned hut on the edge of town people are talking about?" Harry inquires._

_"Definitely." Vadmir nods. Side by side, they apparate half a mile from the decaying building. A light flickers in the hut and a soft wail carries on the bitter wind. Harry moves to go forward wand pointed out when Vadmir grabs him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He utters. suddenly, a green light zooms towards them from the distance and Vadmir screams. "Get down!" The pair drop the to the snowy ground._

_"Good one, Vadmir, let him know we're here!" He growls at the Russian._

_"Yeah, well, you would have by storming in there!" Vadmir bites._

_"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Harry snarls._

_"_ Nyet _" Vadmir sighs, "Let's go?" He inquires._

_"Yeah." Harry agrees and together they jump to their feet and charge at the building countering any spell that comes their ways. Throwing himself at the door, Harry causes it to burst open and would have been hit with a crucio if he hadn't stumbled._

_"'rry!" A voice wails._

_With wild eyes, Malveoux flickers his wand backwards at the toddler and hollers. "Shut up you brat! Lacero!" And an arc of red hits the infant, causing blood to gush from the arms shielding his tiny face._

_Shocking Harry, the infant does not cry out again, instead he curls into himself snuffling. Malveoux seems confused by the reaction as well and Harry uses the distraction to cast. "Expelliarmus!"_

_The wand flies from the other man's hand and straight into Harry's, gripping it tight Harry points his own wand towards the stricken man. A blink of the eyes later, a giant brown bear stands where Malveoux was a second earlier. "Shit!" Harry swears, "Ava-" He starts when the bear charges at him._

_"Fuck!" Harry curses trying to dodge, but the animagus is too large and collides with Harry hurtling them to the ground. "Vadmir!" Harry shouts. The bear roars and a claw slashes into Harry's face causing him to scream._

_Just as the monster is to sink his teeth into Harry's neck; a voice, distincly female, shrieks. "Avada Kedavra!"_ _The massive animal's eyes dull and his body goes limp. Harry gasps a breath at the weight that is now bared on him fully. "Harry!" The woman sobs and she comes into view._

_"Sloane!" Harry wheezes._

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" She hiccups, lifting the dead animagus off Harry. Dropping it only inches away, Sloane drops down beside her friend and cries. "I-I thought you were going to die!"_

_"I can't die, I still have about a thousand lives to use up." Harry jokes. "Where's Vadmir?" He asks._

_"Right here." The Russian sighs, bouncing a silent Severus in his arms. "You're girlfriend caught me the second before I was going to follow you in."_

_"She's not-I thought I told you to stay at the apartment Sloane." Harry grumbles._

_The blond shakes her head. "I couldn't, not with both you and Severus in danger."_

_Harry exhales, wincing at the pain his ribs give him. "I suppose it's a good thing you came anyway..."_

_"Damn right." Vadmir seconds._

_Glancing up at his friend, Harry holds out his arms. "Give 'im here." He commands._

_Vadmir's gray eyes turn uneasy. "I don't know...I think we should get you to that brother of mine, you look pretty bad comrade." The bounty hunter says._

_"He's right Harry." Sloane whispers and then rising to her feet, takes Severus from Vadmir._

_Cuddling the toddler, Sloane whispers. "Look at ye baby! Did that mean man hurt you?" Inspecting the cut up and bloody fabric of Severus's sleeper._

_"I fixed him the best I could, but I still want my brother to look at him." Vadmir tells them._

_"Then let's go." Sloane urges. Harry coughs suddenly and blood spouts from his lips. "Harry?" She whispers, she and Severus gazing down at him with large eyes._

_"We need to go now." Vadmir orders and Harry watches with blurry eyes as a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. It's when the uncomfortable feeling of apparation begins to overcome Harry that everything goes black._

**XxXxX**

_It's a soft babbling and an easy weight on his chest that brings Harry out of the darkness for the first time in three days. Peering out of two slits Harry grins and brings his hands around the baby's waist. "Hey there kiddo." Harry mumbles._

_Large dark eyes lift away from the spot they'd been staring at by Harry's chin and to his own eyes. "''rry!" Severus coos, showing off several pearls of teeth as his lips lift up in a quick smile. Placing a hand on the back of the infant's head, Harry brings Severus to rest under his chin and sighs. "I missed you too Sev."_

_Squirming, Severus pulls away and sits up. Situating himself towards the door he shrieks. "S'ne!" Seconds later, said woman appears in the doorway, hands on her hips._

_"Oh Sevvie! How'd ye get up there?" She grumbles, taking a step to approach Severus and Harry._

_"Hey Sloane." Harry croaks._

_The girl's dark eyes go wide and she then screams. "Harry!" She rushes to the door swing herself around the frame and shouts down the hall. "Guys! Guys! He's awake! Harry's_ awake _!" A sound like a stamped follows and the Russian bounty hunters Harry had befriended in the past week are at the door staring in at Harry like he's a prayer long answered. Harry shifts uncomfortably at the thought, he just freed himself of worshiping looks and has no interest in gaining them back._

_"Harry!" Pyotr grins. "We worried about you comrade." He tells him._

_"I've lived through worse." Harry chuckles._

_Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sloane kneels down beside his bed. "Don't ye ever, ever! Do that again!" She orders._

_"I don't think I want to." Harry mumbles._

_Picking Severus up, Sloane huffs. "I certainly would hope so! Ye have Severus ta think o' too, ye know."_

_"'rry!" Severus fusses, twisting in Sloane's grip._

_"Give him to me Sloane." Harry says._ _The blond frowns, but sets Severus back on Harry once more. "So, am I going to live? No lasting damage?" Harry questions._

_His friends glance between each other, before Pyotr comes forward. "Well.." He trails off, holding out a conjured mirror for Harry to stare into._

_Harry blinks at his appearance, a long jagged scar runs from just above his chin to just before his collar-bone. Bringing a hand to touch it, Harry marvels at the strange bumpy, yet smooth, feel to it. "It's not too bad I guess." Harry decides. His friends relax and laugh; together they begin to talk about scars and joke that women love them, even when Sloane protests that they don't._

**XxXxX**

"And there you go." Harry finishes.

"Wow." Teddy breathes, crawling up in his uncle's lap he runs his slim fingers down the scar. "That's a cool story. Does Severus 'member, like he does other stuff?" He inquires.

"No, I don't think so." Harry says, but after a moment of thought he tells Teddy. "Though, I don't ever really know with Sev."

"Yeah." Teddy agrees.

"Harry, do you see these people often?" Ginny questions.

"The guys I see every few months and Sloane...We're always visiting each other, she adores Severus." Harry concludes. "Now, if you don't mind, Teddy are you ready to go? We'll be going to Sloane's early tomorrow."

"Okay uncle Harry." Teddy nods. "Thanks for letting us come over." He whispers, getting down from his dark-haired guardian's lap.

Ruffling the child's hair, Harry smiles. "Anything for you kiddo."

"And Severus?" Teddy pipes up.

"And Severus." Harry echoes and after a pause he adds "Junior too."

Following after Harry as he walks up the stairs to fetch Severus, Teddy asks. "Forever an' ever?"

"Always." Harry replies.


	10. Safe in my Arms

_Harry stares into the dark, mind fuzzy. Sighing softly, he tries to figure out what roused him from his sleep."Mumma..." Carries across the arm length expanse between Harry and Severus like a shout instead of the breath that it is. Harry's lips twist and he flips on his back to see his toddler son reaching out a pudgy arm to a pale shadowed figure hovering above their mattress. Harry doesn't mean to, but he gasps and the form shifts. Shooting his arm out, Harry wraps it around Severus and brings him against his chest ignoring the boy's unhappy whine._

_The shadow-shape sits down on their bed, but doesn't make a sound; not a rustle. Squinting, Harry curses that fact that he took out his contacts for the night. "Mum." Severus grumbles and a small hand makes a grab for the womanly figure, Harry jerks back._

_"No." He snaps at Severus, causing the child to still. Realizing what he just did Harry curse. "Aw shit, I didn't mean it like that kiddo." And the young man then proceeds to bring the boy even closer laying his pink scar against the tiny black crown. The figure's hand lifts and Harry sees in the wan light of the hidden moon that it is pale-much like Severus's-but tainted with hues of yellow, blue and purple. It comes and the ragged fingers brush Severus's face, yet much to Harry's shock and confusion pass right through Severus. A shrill cry comes from the form and in a hoarse whisper asks "Is his face soft? Like fresh feather down? Or is it smooth like velvet?"_

_"Mumma!" Severus says again and it finally registers to Harry just who this visitor is._

_"Mum? Eileen Prince?" Harry whispers and the woman chortles._

_"I am." She replies._

_"Why-How-" Harry begins to stammer when she breaks in._

_"I wanted to see my son, before he isn't mine any longer." She tells Harry. THis causes the man-teenager really-to frown and seek out Eileen's face in the pour light._

_"Wasn't yours any longer?" He repeats uncertaintly._

_"Yes, you don't think he will be my son once your done with him do you?" She huffs in irritation, but Harry has little trouble hearing the pain behind it._

_"Oh no, no, no, no he'll be yours no matter what. You birthed him, you loved him, you raised him." Harry explains voice opening no room for rebuke._

_Yet, it seems Eileen has the same stubborn character as her son. "But-!"_

_"I mean it. I'm just bringing him up again, so he can be the great man he has always been destined to be." Harry says to Eileen._

_There is silence for a beat when Severus's mother sobs. "Thank you."_

_Harry gives a tiny smile and settles himself more comfortably on his knees, Severus craddled in his arms. "No!" The little boy shouts wriggling in Harry's grip. "No s'eep!" The child whines._

_"It's nighttime Sev." Harry murmurs to the little boy._

_"Mummy!" Severus cries little hand reaching out towards the woman._

_"Shh darling, mummy's right here." She soothes, brushing her breeze like hand through her son's._

_"See Sev? Mummy came to vist, just for you." Harry explains, patting the toddler's stomach. Dark eyes glimmer up at Harry before they shift to gaze over at his mother._

_"'tay?" The boy implores, tiny voice wavering and high._

_Eileen whimpers. "I can't darling, I'm only allowed this one visit." She answers the toddler._

_"No! Mumma 'tay wit' Sev!" The little Prince demands._

_Squeezing Severus against his chest Harry holds back his own tears. "I'm so sorry my baby." Eileen whispers and for the first time, her head comes in to light allowing Harry to see the dark circles beneath her eyes, the dark blue handprints encompassing her slender neck. "I'll love you always." She mumbles leaning in and lying phantom lips upon her toddler's forehead. Moving away, she vanishes into nothing leaving her son shrieking and wailing in Harry's arms._

_Bringing the child against his neck, Harry allows the baby to sob into his neck as he soothes him. "Mummy loves you Sev, she loved you so much she came to make sure you were happy."_

_"No! No! L'ft no 'tay! No wanna Sev!" The child screams clenching and unclenching Harry's night-shirt. Harry doesn't say anything, he knows Sev's mother leaving him is an ache not even he can fill._

**XxXxX**

Harry startles with a cry dying on his lips; sitting up in a mess of sweaty sheets, Harry's eyes dart around the room. No one, not a soul is in his room. Harry groans and squints to make sense of the alarm clock's red glow, it is not yet even five. With a tired exhale, he chooses to lie back down in his damp sheets instead of getting up. Slowly relaxing each muscle, his mind becomes a blank slate for sleep to blanket when a thought comes to him.

_When did I stop having night terrors of Voldermort and begin to have nightmare's about Severus's pains?_

It-oddly-raises a smile to his lips, Harry can't help but see this small change as a leap in his continuing journey to surpass his past to help Severus overcome his. The turn of his lips goes a bit farther when Severus's new brother Teddy comes to mind, no doubt the boy would need just as much support from Harry as time passed. It's a blessing to care so much for his children that he cannot any longer brood over his own misfortunes, a step he is certain he could not have taken if he'd stayed in Britain.


End file.
